


Would You Care to Join Us?

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Death, Implied Sakuma x Miyoshi, M/M, lost chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The news of Miyoshi's demise reaches D-Agency. Sakuma was the last to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Care to Join Us?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> Joker Game episode 11 broke me. JG Tumblr fandom is in chaos, and so is my heart.
> 
> My heart goes to Miyoshi. *cries*
> 
> I made this after I saw Tumblr user luunaanori posted a series of pic showing episode two and episode 11 bits. Miyoshi asking Sakuma to join them on their nightly outing. Miyoshi's coffin scene-- *sobs*
> 
> "The only thing that lies in your futures is that empty solitude."

Sakuma arrives at the place, expecting them playing their favorite game, "Joker Game" as they call it.

He expected to see lots of spies in one room, but found only five.

He knows Kaminaga, Amari and Miyoshi were in a mission.

 

Reading the quiet atmosphere, he shifts his gaze back and forth the five spies sitting and doing their own habits.

 

Fukumoto is cooking, Tazaki is playing with cards. Hatano and Jitsui seem to play with Tazaki. Odagiri is letting out smoke from his cigarette.

 

It was normal.

 

 

Except, they are all quiet.

_Too quiet._

_This is unusual._

 

"Uh, May I ask if something--"

 

"Miyoshi has completed his job." Tazaki breaks the silence.

 

Sakuma mouths an "Oh" and nods. "I see. Then where is he?"

 

"He's not coming back soon." Hatano said in his nonchalant tone, all the while his attention focused on the cards. "You didn't know? Kaminaga and Amari already knows and they're abroad." There's the sarcastic tone Hatano has.

But Sakuma sensed a bit of sadness in his tone.

 

"It's more like, he's not coming back." Jitsui adds, not looking at Sakuma.

 

That made Sakuma's eyebrows furrow in confusion, "What are you--"

 

"Kaminaga and Amari will return tonight, I heard."

Fukumoto speaks up, which is rare. Since the man rarely does, making Sakuma look his way only to see him momentarily stop cooking.

 

"It seems nine plates are too much."

 

Hearing that, Sakuma's eyes widened in realization.

 

 

 

••••

 

 

 

_"Miyoshi..."_

_Sakuma didn't expect Miyoshi to be standing right there, as if waiting for him. Or did he, but his thoughts ran into halt the moment the addressed man turns to send his same knowing smile at him._

_"Heading back to the General staff Office?" Sakuma didn't fail to regard how polite Miyoshi speaks, as always._

_"I'm sure the Colonel will be shocked to hear your report."_

_As those words slip from his lips, he lets out a cackle and Sakuma can't help but think that the shorter man in front of him is enjoying this._

_Typical._

_"Did you come to mock me?"_

_Upon hearing so, Miyoshi stares at him with a hint of surprised seen on his handsome face. His mouth slightly gape open. But it's only a matter of a second to return to himself; a small smile plastered on his face as his eyes are closed,_

_"No, I've changed my opinion of you a bit."_

_Opening his eyelids but his lips remain quirked up as he continues, "I didn't think Sakuma-san the soldier would have caught that."_

_Seriously, this guy._

_"More importantly,"_

_Huh?_

_Sakuma sees Miyoshi refrain from leaning his slim back on the wall and to stand up straight, "We're going out on the town."_

_Ah, their usual routine._

_"Would you care to join us?"_

_"Maybe splurge and go to a classy restaurant?"_

_Sakuma stood there on a short matter of time the moment Miyoshi said they'll go to town again. Thinking and processing whether he should go or not. The spies will probably ask him how he figured it out when he's about to cut open his stomach right then and there. Hatano, is that his name again? Will probably tease him to the ends of the world. He seemed like that type of person. No, he wouldn't want that. And not to mention he still has something to do._

_That's right, that event.._

_"Back there...why.." Miyoshi's smile is replaced by slight curiosity, that or that's just what Sakuma thought. After all, Miyoshi could have known and expected he'd ask._

_Ah, nevermind._

_"No, forget it."_

_I understand it already._

_About going with them, Sakuma decided to stick to priorities and do it first._

_Still, there's a hint of something not quite right._

_A voice inside him telling him to accept._

_To accept now, or never._

_But..._

_He shakes it off._

_"I'm afraid I'll have to pass."_

_What is this unpleasant feeling? Why do I want to accept? As if this will be the last time he'll offer this?_

_The other spies didn't bother to come greet him whatsoever, but Sakuma expected so. He didn't even know their real names, nor are they even fond of him. The feeling is quite mutual though. Except he isn't quite like that with Miyoshi. Since the latter actually made an effort to see him and invite him. Oh, and to mock him a little. Won't it be rude to just decline?_

_No._

_It's alright._

_It won't be the last time._

_Why did I even think of that?_

_"Maybe next time."_

_**There's always a next time anyway**._

_A pang of unknown sharp pain travels on Sakuma's being, but he chose to ignore it. Maybe he's just tired. Time to get this over with._

_With that, he starts to walks away and put on his hat._

_"I see." He didn't see Miyoshi, but he knows he's smiling._

_He's always smiling._

_Soon, Sakuma realized that Miyoshi is trying to say something. Not just about a clue regarding that case..._

_But destiny itself showed a foreshadowing._

••••

 

Sakuma stands there on their room, facing what used to be Miyoshi's bed.

 

He's staring at it as if standing there like an idiot and gazing at it can magically make Miyoshi appear to lie down there. And then reveal himself to be awake all along, sit up and probably find a way to mock him again.

 

He would have that more than this unusual silence, to be honest.

 

"You were always so cunning, and smart. Not to mention loyal to Lt.Colonel Yuuki." Sakuma pauses, "But I guess even death comes to the likes of you, no?"

 

Sakuma is from the military. Seeing friends die hurts but it's only natural. Those said friends died for the country, for honor.

 

Yet Miyoshi is different. He didn't die to gain honor, he died believing that Lt. Colonel Yuuki will come for the important information. For him. The trust he had to the old man is quite amazing. 

 

Miyoshi fulfilled his duty as a spy.

 

 

Sakuma shouldn't mourn for him, also because they rarely even spent much time together.

 

But now...He doesn't understand why he feel so much for someone who was partly the cause that he almost commit harakiri.

 

He doesn't understand why he does feel kind of empty right now.

He was waiting for Miyoshi's answer to his question...

 

Yet...

There was no reply, but only a deafening silence. 

And it struck Sakuma quite hard as his face contorts in something like a grimace; a face that he's sure Miyoshi will tease him about again if he sees him like that.

 

Then, he just had to remember _that offer_.

 

**_"Would you care to join us?"_ **

 

He wanted to, but chose not to.

Now, he knows it was to help him realize something. But a side of him is telling him _that there's more to that_. 

 

 

He should have accepted it.

 

 

A pang of regret hits his heart, he doesn't understand everything. Yet he knows this only happens when you expect someone to come back home alive, yet they didn't.

 

"I should have accepted that,"

 

Sakuma looks up, he's not going to shed a tear as men don't do that.

 

Military men don't do that. 

 

 

**_Spies don't cry._**

 

 

"But thanks for the offer back then."

 

Sakuma makes a solemn smile, 

"You died as a dedicated spy, that's quite amazing, Miyoshi."

 

Miyoshi is always smiling, whether it's a teasing smile, arrogant smile or a proud smile.

 

Sakuma briefly wondered if Miyoshi died smiling.

 

He smiles at the thought that Miyoshi _did_ smile.

 

That one true genuine smile. No acts, no other persona. But the real one.

 

With that, he exits the room to join other spies. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am extremely devastated.


End file.
